Glory, Gypsy and Desire
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: a desire for a different lifestlye can lead to anything...especially when Xellos is involved ^_^ (please R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

Glory, Gypsy and Desire  
  
Chapter One  
  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ring around the rosy..."  
  
The children swirled around in a circle, their feet kicking up dust as they went.  
  
"...Pocket full of posies..."  
  
They kept their chanting in time with the stamping of their feet.  
  
"...Ashes, ashes..."  
  
Laughter drifted over from where they circled together.  
  
"...We all fall down!"  
  
On the last note, they all fell to the ground, collapsed in a giggling heap.  
  
A girl with long, blond hair took in this scene through sapphire eyes. She longed to join them, to be carefree and young. She twisted the sash of her blue gown as she thought about how unfair it was. It didn't seem right to her. Just because she was nobility, she couldn't have any fun.  
  
"Gloree...Gloree, gat back o'er hare! I wouldst I not lose ya, yar mather wad have me head, shay wad." Turning away, the child sighed. It didn't seem fair at all.  
  
"Where be we going today, Ailleen?" The girl asked her mother's servant. "Arah, Child, yar father wants me ta be bringin' him new crockery, sance yar brather smashed a dish last nigh.' " The woman smiled kindly, "But don'cha bay wanderin' aff. Yar mather were dead set aginst me bringin' ya 'long. Ya stay wi' me, Gloree."  
  
The girl, who could hardly be called a child, followed along behind the old woman. Ailleen had some strange ways about her, but she had taken care of Gloree all the thirteen years of her life. Gloree was the youngest of five; her siblings were all brothers. And in the time which she lived, a daughter was not favored. To top it off, she had a twin and twins were seen as a curse. Lord Gabriel Gabriev had been pleased enough to have one daughter, but over time he saw her only as a nuisance. She was a pretty enough thing, with long blond hair, brilliant sapphire eyes and a slender figure, but she was a girl and that was all that mattered.  
  
The manor was part of the Saillune kingdom and Lord and Lady Gabriev often entertained. This was the only way Gloree and her siblings ever met any other children. The extroverted Gloree had made a point to seek out companionship, and she was quite popular. Her best friend was the daughter of a very rich family of merchants, Filia Ul Copt. She had also, over the years, claimed the companionship of Zelgadiss Graywords, grandson of the kingdom's mage; Lina Inverse, who was betrothed to her twin; and even the Princess Amelia.  
  
"Ailleen, I'm ever so glad to get away from Gavaroche, Gratien, and Grigori. They vex me so." She spoke of her three oldest brothers. The brother of whom she was most fond and was her twin, Gourry, was being trained to fight in the Holy Army of the Lord.  
  
"Ah, yar brathers meen well, thay do. Thay be mighty fond of ya, Lass." The servant smiled pleasantly. "It seems not so." Gloree grumbled. "Wall, naver ya mind. Yar goin' ta see Miss Filia, I don' rightfully knaw why yar so upset." The girl said nothing more and they continued on in silence.  
  
The Ul Copt family owned the only crockery shop in the manor and was located towards the back of the market. Filia's parents sold stoneware, pewter, and, for the more preferred customers, gold and silver plated dishes. A finer dish you couldn't buy in all of Saillune. Their family was small, consisting only of Filia, Her mother, Fidelia, her father, Florian, and her small cousin, Valgaav, who's parents had died of the black plague. And they were quite rich.  
  
The friends greeted each other warmly upon Gloree's entrance to the shop. They had a few moments of chit-chat, then Filia turned to her father. "May Gloree and I go wander the market square, Father? We grow weary of this idleness." Her father considered it for a moment. "Yes, My Dear, you may go. But please do not purchase anything." She nodded. "Yes Father." Not wanting to be left behind, little Valgaav joined the two. "May I go too, Uncle?" He pleaded. "Nay, Val, you must stay here and learn the family trade."  
  
So the two girls trooped off together and roamed in and out of the stalls and shops. It was near Mayday, the manor was bustling with excitement, and there were a great number of foreigners here and there around the market. Filia was acquainted with all the vendors and knew all the best shops, so she led Gloree around.  
  
"I know where there be a shop with the most exquisite ivory combs." Filia exclaimed, "You must see them, Gloree. ...Gloree?" Her friend had disappeared while she was talking. She looked around. Gloree was a few feet behind her, watching the Gypsies.  
  
Wandering Gypsies would show up at the manor every and then at certain times of the year. They came around holidays and stayed for a while, so all the residents were quite used to them. So Filia didn't understand why her companion was gawking at them.  
  
"Gloree, what be you doing?" The older girl asked. Gloree didn't answer and Filia's gaze followed hers to where a boy who looked to be about their own age was dancing. He was dressed all in red and black and his violet hair whipped around his childish face. He was grinning and his eyes were squeezed shut. The girl was watching him, completely enraptured. Then a littler boy ran over to him and he stopped.  
  
Both girls watched as he swung the smaller boy into his arms. The child laughed with glee. Then the gypsy boy looked over in their direction. No, he had eyes only for Gloree. Filia glanced at her friend. The girl's face was flushed pink and her eyes glittered.  
  
His attention was drawn away from her when the smaller boy began to whine. "I'm hungry. I want something to eat. Why can't I have anything?" The teen-age boy sighed. "We have nothing. Momma's gone to find some food, Phibby." He assured the child. "But Xellos, I'm hungry now!"  
  
Gloree dug around in her pocket and came up with the heal of a loaf of bread. She stepped forward and handed it to the boy. "Here. Take this. It be not much, but take it all the same." The child smiled. "Thank 'ee Miss." His brilliant emerald eyes sparkled from underneath a main of dark hair. The older boy, Xellos, looked at her through amethyst eyes. She smiled at him shyly and he grinned back.  
  
"Filia! Yar father wonts ya back ta yar home!" Ailleen's voice suddenly broke through the crowd, "And Gloree, it be time ta go!" The girls frowned. Filia said good-bye to Gloree and ran off, holding up her skirts as she went. Gloree turned to leave, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Startled, she turned around. Sapphire met amethyst as she stared at the gypsy boy. He took her hand and pressed something into it. "T'is in return for helpin' the littl'l'un." Her face reddened. "Thank 'ee." She whispered. He smiled. "Will I see yeh again?" He asked. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded within her chest. "I-" She was cut off by Ailleen. "Gloree?! Where be ya?" She pulled away. If Ailleen caught her with the gypsies, she'd be in big trouble. "I have to go. Good-bye!"  
  
He stood there watching as she walked away. "I be but a fool..." He muttered to himself. "She is far too good for me. She is nobility, I am nobody..."  
  
Ailleen found her near a jeweler's tent. The girl was peering at a bracelet, made from beads of purple, red and black stung on thread. Between the beads hung small silver bells. "Did ya buy that, Miss?" She asked. Gloree looked at her and nodded. "I got it form the Gypsies. I felt sorry for them and I got it." This much was true. She had felt sorry for them and in return for her compassion it was given to her.  
  
What she seemed to feel towards the boy, however, went beyond compassion. She'd never experienced emotions like that before, never felt so awkward around a boy and never even thought of a boy as some one to feel awkward around. Normally a boy like that would have been beneath her, but he had captivated her heart.  
  
Her mother was waiting for her at the manor house. "Gloree! There ye be, Darling. We must make haste and get ye dressed.! She blinked her sapphire eyes. "What for, Mother? What be going on?" Her mother ushered her off to her chamber. "The king has called all the nobles to court for the Mayday celebration tonight, Dear. The gypsies are going to perform for the royal court." Her heart stopped. "The gypsies?" She asked faintly. "Yes."  
  
She felt as if the world had stopped turning. As if her heart would explode within her chest. She would see him again! And perhaps this time they would talk...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: well, what do we think so far?   
  
the character of Gloree Gabriev has appeared in two of my un-published stories, once as the half-demon brother of Gourry and once mentioned in name only. i decided to do something with her that i would actually publish. i like her as a character and have sketched her several times.  
  
special thanks to: L-Chan for providing the title. Love ya, L-Chan!!!!!!!! /^_^\ 


	2. Chapter 2

Cahpter 2  
  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gloree's mother and the ladies-in-waiting were a flurry of activity as they dressed her in layers of petticoats and undergarments. The girl hated being dressed for court and hated the ritual required to be dressed for court. As they laced up her corset, she could think of nothing but the gypsy boy and how whse felt when he spoke to her.  
  
She was dressed in red velvet. Her long blond hair was plaited and tied with a satin ribbon and a silver cross rested upon her breast. She sighed, hating the restraints that her lifestyle held upon her. Looking out the window, She wished she could be free and careless like the gypsy boy.  
  
@}--,---'---  
  
And, you may ask, what of the boy? Xellos was brooding unhappily at the inn his family was residing at. He did not want to perform in the castle, he did not want to perform for the nobility and he especially did not wan to perform if there was a chance the pretty blond girl would see him. How she'd laugh at him and he would die of embarrassment.  
  
"Why so morose?" His mother asked him, "We be going to the palace tonight." He looked at her. "why must it be like this, Momma? Why must it be so that we travel from place to place?" She gave him a curious look. He'd never before questioned their way of life. "T'is what our family does and has always done. Dynast, Dolphin, Gaav and I grew up like this, as were our momma and poppa before us." He frowned. "What if i be wanting a better life?" He asked softly. "Wishful thinking, My Boy. Yeh never can and never will rise above yehr place in life. Because yeh have no gold for with to do it. But why does this trouble yeh?"  
  
The smaller boy was dancing around the room , singing all the while. When he heard this, he stopped. "He wants money," The child said gleefully, "So he can impress the rich girl." He grinned. Xellos' eyes narrowed. "What girl?" He asked sharply, his eyes burning like a flame. "Yes," His mother pondered, "What girl? Tell me, Phibrizio, of what do yeh speak?"  
  
"The one in the market place what gave me bread. Yeh like her, dontcha, Xellos?"   
  
"I don't know what yehr talkin' about." The older boy growled.  
  
Phibrizio laughed. "Yehr a poor liar, Xellos."  
  
His mother looked at him warningly. "yeh stay 'way from the rich folk, Xellos. They'll want naught to do with yeh. And yeh run in with much misfortune with the sheriff if yeh do not know yehr place." She told him.  
  
"She be different, Momma. She looked at me an' I saw in her eyes naught but a longing to be free." He twirled a strand of hair around his finger as he spoke, "She does not wish for that life."  
  
"No. Yeh stay away from her, Xellos. Mixing with the nobility will only cause problems for yeh and grief for me. I wouldst yeh not get in any trouble. Yeh're my pride, Child. My pride."  
  
The teen-ager sighed. "Yes, Momma." But he could not help but think of the way she had looked at her, the yearning to be liberated he saw in her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: getting any better? or worse? or did it stay the same? please review!!!!!!  
  
special thanks to: Dove of Night for being the first person to review! ^_^ Arigato!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gloree sat uncomfortably next to her twin and across from Valgaav at the dinner table. The royal family had a lavish feast prepared for the occasion and the kingdom's nobility had been invited. Gourry and Lina were facing one another, Lina blushing every time she looked at Gourry. Lina's sister, Luna, was much the same way with Gratien. Filia had been promised to Grigori and, if all went well, Gavaroche would wed the Crowned Princess, Gracia and become king. In fact, all of Gloree's brothers were arranged to be married. The mage Rezo had made a bargain with the king and his grandson was to marry the younger princess, Amelia. This left only Gloree and Valgaav and the little boy was much too young for Gloree.  
  
The children of the lords and ladies had grown up together, and it made sense that they remained together. Unfortunately, Gloree didn't fit into this picture.  
  
As she ate all the delicacies laden with their saffron seasoning, she wondered what the two gypsy boys had had to eat. There was no way they could have had anything as sumptuous as what the royal chefs had prepared.  
  
She ate silently, staring at her golden plate, and not wishing to be there. Her brothers were happy enough, they were all betrothed to beautiful, rich women. And she, she was all alone, the only girl with no future husband, and very unhappy.  
  
She looked up when footsteps resounded through the chamber. The herald walked in and up to the king, bowing low. "Excuse me, Sire, but Lord Idris of Sarasaura is arrived." The king smiled. "Excellent. Show him in." The herald bowed again "Yes, Sire" and was gone. King Philionel turned to Lord Gabriev. "You will be interested to meet him. Your daughter will need a husband at some point and Idris is quite the catch." This was not something the girl wanted to hear.  
  
Lord Idris of Sarasaura was a man in his early twenties. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with dark hair and brandy brown eyes. He was dressed in green velvet, with a black cloak about his shoulders and a sword at his side. There were polite bows to the royal family, then he greeted Lord Gabriev.   
  
As Gloree watched, the two spoke for a moment. Then, much to her dismay, Gabriel invited Idris to sit down beside him while they continued their discussion.  
  
After the banquet, they filed into the courtyard where the gypsies would play and dance for them. The courtiers were seated, the royal family took their places in their thrones. Amelia was next to her mother, and Gracia, likewise, was next to her father. Beside Gracia sat Gavaroche, as he was the Crowned Princess' fiance and a special guest. Zelgadiss, who had not been at dinner, sat beside Amelia, an expression of both embarrassment and pleasure spread across his face.  
  
Idris settled himself beside Gloree. "Ye are very beautiful, My Dear. I could get used to your beauty." She shrank back. "I wouldst you do not make me uncomfortable, Your Lordship." He smiled. "Of course. I would not want you to feel troubled at my presence." but there he stayed beside her, the whole time barely paying any attention to the performance.  
  
The herald announced the gypsies and they trooped in one by one. They were a family that had been performing at the palace for years and were fairly well known by the adults. It had been years, however, since they were in Saillune, and this was their first performance involving a younger generation. The first to be announced was blue-haired Dolphin, a young woman in a sheer gown, followed by elegant Dynast, who was wrapped in a white cloak. Then came Gaav, the oldest brother, carrying a mandolin. Blond, buxom Zelas followed suit, the two children trailing behind her.  
  
The three youngest members of the family - Dolphin, Xellos and Phibrizio- danced while the other three played. Zelas had a tambourine, Gaav had the mandolin and Dynast, a piccolo. Dolphin sang along to her siblings melody, her light voice filling the court.  
  
"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose,  
Will I ever see thee wed?  
I will marry at thy will, Sire, at thy will.  
Ding dong, ding dong,  
wedding bells on a September morn.  
Carve thy name on a moss-covered stone,  
on a moss-covered stone.  
Hey ho, nobody home,  
meat nor drink nor money have I none.  
Yet I will be merry.  
Hey ho, nobody home..."  
  
Xellos and Phibrizio pranced about. The older boy's face was painted with concentration as he did what he'd always done and always would do. As Gloree watched him, she found herself wishing she could be dancing with him. She wanted to take his hands and swirl around the room with him. Little Phibrizio was charming as he skipped around the room. His dark hair whirled round his face and his eyes glittered with excitement. No one would have guessed that he was a child of great misfortune.   
  
Towards the end of the performance, the child stole the hearts of all present when he sat on Dolphin's lap and they sang a lullaby together.   
  
"Bid wilcome to the stars to-nite  
trying to make the darkness light.  
Say wilcome to the moon also,  
bathing thee in silver glow.  
Thank 'ee to the clouds do say  
for they did not ruin to-day.  
Greet the drops as they fall 'round   
and cover earth and hill and ground.  
Wilcome little night time showers  
as ye sleep away the hours.  
In your bed ye shall stay dry  
as the storm goes sailing by.  
When the rain at last is done  
out will come the morning sun.  
And when the clouds have gone away  
yeh'll bid wilcome to the day."  
  
Dolphin had procured a lute and she plucked the strings as they sang the low, lilting song together. Gloree yawned. It was late. Those who were not presently performing sat on the steps of the theater. Xellos had his head rested on his mother's lap and Gloree could see a child-like innocence in his eyes as he watched his relations singing.  
  
How her heart ached as she looked at him. An incredible yearning to be free washed over her whole being and she wanted nothing more than to run away with him. But she was fairly certain her father had promised Idris he could have her and she did not like that one bit.  
  
She fingered the bracelet he had given her as she gazed at him. He glanced up and caught her looking in his direction. They both blushed and she smiled shyly, holding up one wrist to show him she bore his gift. A smile lit his face and she could feel her cheeks burning at the attention he was bestowing upon her.  
  
Then his mother, who had been stroking his hair, looked down at him. Her expression hardened when she followed his gaze to where Gloree sat. Then, to Gloree's horror, her hand came down upon his head. He looked up at her, his amethyst eyes pooled with tears. Gloree could see his mouth moving as he whispered something to his mother and Zelas frowned.  
  
Gloree stared at her hands for the rest of the performance. What had Xellos done that was so wrong? How could his own mother hit him? ...And why did she have the feeling that her life was never going to be the same? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: i will always be happy to answer questions...  
  
Cyristal: the first song "Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose" is a song we sing at the summer camp that i work at. there might be another verse, but i'm not sure. the second one is a poem i wrote for a Lord of the Rings fanfic. it's called "The Jolly Lullaby."  
  
Dove of Night: you didn't miss anything. i never really specified where they're from. some where in Great Britain, i guess. this is set in the Middle Ages, and that's just the way i make Medieval people talk. if you noticed, Ailleen has a much more pronounced accent, because she's not nobility.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Come the next morning, Gloree ventured out to find the gypsy boy. She wanted to tell him she was sorry for getting him in trouble. So she told her mother and Ailleen that she was going into the orchard. No one would bother her there; they all knew it was where she went to be alone.  
  
She plaited her hair and pinned the braid up around her head. Then she pulled on her oldest a dress, a navy blue crinoline, and fastened her brother's oldest cloak over that, drawing the hood up around her face.  
  
The market was quite busy and she managed to blend in with the crowd. No one paid any head to the young lady wandering alone through the square.  
  
Xellos was sitting miserably on the steps of the cathedral, his knees drawn up to his chest. He was watching as little Phibrizio chased pigeons and pondering over the state of his life.  
  
"Yehr brother be very enchanting."   
  
He looked up when a voice broke his jumbled thoughts. A girl hidden away in a dark cloak stood before him.  
  
"He's not my brother." The boy muttered sullenly.  
  
"Oh?" The girl sat beside him and drew back her hood, revealing sapphire eyes and a golden braid coiled around her head.  
  
Xellos amethyst eyes widened in surprise. "Gloree! What be yeh doin' here?" She smiled. "I came to see yeh." He blinked. "Why?" She frowned. "I got yeh in trouble with yer mother. I be rightfully sorry." He smiled wanly. "T'isn't your fault."  
  
Phibrizio came scampering over. "Gloree!" He hugged her, "Yeh came back!" She grinned. "Of course I came back. And I've something for yeh, Little One." His eyes grew bright with excitement. "What? What? Xellos, she be bringing me a gift!" From her pocket, she produced a fig. "I saved yeh this last night. Thought yeh mayhaps would like it." He took it greedily, then looked back at her. "Thank 'ee, Gloree." Then he ran off again.  
  
"Is he really not yehr brother?" The maiden asked. Xellos nodded. "He be my uncle." She raised an eyebrow. "Yehr uncle?" Another nod. "He's Momma's youngest brother. When I were five and he were but a babe, my grandmother was raped and murdered. My grandfather were hung. Momma and Uncle Gaav decided t'would be best if Phibby knew not the truth. To the world, he is but my little brother." He paused, "The last time we were in Saillune...t'was right before. Dolphin was little then. She didn't understand what had happened. It...it drove her quite mad, losing her momma and poppa. I've never had a father -he was gone before I was born- but I canno' imagine losing Momma. ...I don't remember much about them. Grandma was pretty. I think yeh remind Momma of her."  
  
He fell silent for a moment and she looked at him sadly. "I'm so very sorry." He soft voice pulled him form his reverie.  
  
He looked at her seriously, then his expression softened. "Why're yeh really here, Gloree? Yeh don't belong with he likes o' me." She sighed. "Have yeh ever felt like yeh belong somewhere else? Like yeh don' fit where yeh were born?" She asked. "I don't think so..." He frowned.   
  
She looked up, taking in the clear blue sky. "I...I be at peace when I be with yeh. I feel content." She said softly. "But yeh have it all. Why'd yeh want to have nothin'?" He was puzzled. "Nay, I have not what I need. T'is an empty world without love."  
  
"Yeh're not loved?"  
  
"No. Not by Mother, not by my brothers, and certainly not by Father. And When I marry, t'won't be for love." Her eyes welled up with tears, "I envy yeh so. Yeh're free to love as yeh please."  
  
He thought about this. "Nay," He said slowly, "M' not free. Momma forbids me to love whom I wish to love." She nodded through her tears. "My father would be much the same way, knew he whom I love." Her sapphire eyes were upon his face as she spoke and he wondered. "Do...do yeh mean...me, Gloree?" He asked meekly.   
  
"I do." Her voice was so low, he could barely hear her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stared at her. "How...?" She choked back a small sob. "When I saw yeh yesterday...I felt free...like I'd never felt before. I wanted to dance with yeh, to be opened up, to have my spirit released from its prison. I'd give up forever to touch yeh..."  
  
He drew her into his arms. "And I wanted what yeh have; a fancy home, lots o' money. I wouldst I were not poor." She rested her head upon his shoulder. "Yeh wouldna want it if yeh had it."  
  
Dolphin ambled by then, muttering to herself. "I'm a good lass, ain't I Momma? I do what yeh ask of me, I listen to Poppa...No Momma...no, don' go...Momma..." Her voice became rigid, "...Child, I am dying...I am not crying...I am dancing...No Momma! No, don' leave me....Don'...MOMMA!!" She shrieked. Her eyes were glazed over, staring ahead and seeing nothing.  
  
The girl's nephew just sat there and watched. This puzzled Gloree. "Yeh're just going to sit there and let her suffer so?" He frowned. "There be nothing I can do for her. When she be like this, we can do naught but wait for it to pass."  
  
Gloree wouldn't stand for that. She went over to the distraught teenager. "Dolphin? Dolphin, can yeh hear me?" She asked softly. "...Why...?...Why...?...Zelas, where's Momma?...Gaav, what about Poppa?...Gone? How are they gone? I don't understand..." She looked at Gloree. "Why did they hafta go? Why did my momma leave me?" She looked like a lost child, her haunted blue eyes were full of tears. Gloree didn't know what to say. "Sometimes..." She bit her lip, "Sometimes people just have to go." A tear slid down Dolphin's cheek. "They didn'! They didn' have to! I' wasna their time!...I' wa...wasn't r-right!" She sobbed.  
  
Xellos and Gloree led Dolphin back to the inn, Phibrizio trailing behind them. Zelas paid no attention to Gloree, just took her sister in her arms. Dolphin cried on her shoulder, her sobs short and choked. The older girl rubbed her sister's back. She began whispering something, a song that grew louder as Dolphin calmed down and sang along.  
  
"Peace, I ask of thee, Oh River,  
Peace, Peace, Peace, Peace.  
When I learn to live serenely  
cares will cease.  
From the hills I gather courage,  
visions of the day to be,  
strength to lead and faith to follow  
all are given un to me  
Peace, I ask of thee, Oh River,  
Peace, Peace, Peace, Peace..."  
  
Only when Dolphin was back to her normal state of being did Zelas turn to the young lady. "Yeh shouldna be here. Yeh should be off in yehr fancy manor where yeh won't toy with my son's emotions. Go back teh where yeh belong." Gloree looked at her feet. "I understand. I'll go." She turned to leave, but Xellos grabbed her hand.  
  
"Momma, she talked to Dolphin!" He exclaimed quickly. "What, Child, do you mean? When she were in her reverie?" He nodded. "Yes!" Zelas looked at her. "Yeh really spoke with my sister?" Gloree nodded slightly. "I did."  
  
The woman turned, her golden eyes burning into Gloree's. "Perhaps I were wrong about yeh, Child. I have never before seen nobility show my sister any compassion. They always be gawking or laughing, for they know not what she witnessed. She be only truly happy when she be singing."  
  
Dolphin was over in the corner, her lute in her lap, softly singing "Today." Phibrizio was sitting beside her, his head upon her shoulder, singing along.  
  
"Today, while the blossoms still cling to the vine  
I'll taste your strawberries; I'll drink your sweet wine.  
A million tomorrows shall all fade away  
ere I forget all the joys that were mine today.  
  
Well I'll be a dandy, and I'll be a rover;  
you'll know who I am by the song that I sing.  
I'll sit at your table and sleep in your clover;  
who cares what tomorrow might bring.  
  
Today, while the blossoms still cling to the vine  
I'll taste your strawberries; I'll drink your sweet wine.  
A million tomorrows shall all fade away  
ere I forget all the joys that were mine today  
  
I can't be contented with yesterday's glories.  
I can't live on promises winter to spring.  
Now is my moment and this is my story  
I'll laugh and I'll dance and I'll sing.  
  
Today, while the blossoms still cling to the vine  
I'll taste your strawberries; I'll drink your sweet wine.  
A million tomorrows shall all fade away  
ere I forget all the joys that were mine today."  
  
Zelas smiled. "Yeh, Gloree, are welcome any time yeh wish." A grin lit Xellos' face. "Yeh mean it, Momma?" She nodded. "Aye. Child, the days all fly on by like this, and sometimes I forget the truth. What be the world without love?"  
  
Xellos and Gloree smiled at one another. Dolphin was still singing and her soft voice filled the room. Laughing, Xellos took Gloree's hands in his and they whirled around the room together.   
  
Zelas watched with a heavy heart. She knew all too well the pain that came from being young and in love. Xellos obviously cared a great deal about Gloree, but she came from a different world than their family did. It could only lead to disaster...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: sorry about the shortness of these last few chapters...i'm having slight writer's block *sighs* i know what i want to lead up to, i just can't do it! _  
  
the songs included in this chapter are also songs from good ol' Chodeahami. "Peace" is one of our closing campfire songs; "Today" is Gimzo's favorite song. i may have messed that one up a scowtch. i'm not sure of all the lyrics. oh well...  
  
also, i've figured out how old i want Xellos' family members to be:  
  
Zelas: 30 (i know, she was only 16 when Xellos was born. keep in mind they married at youger ages in the Middle Ages)  
Gaav: 25  
Dynast: 20  
Dolphin: 15  
Xellos: 14  
Phibrizio: 9  
  
and, for the record, Gloree is 13. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And do you, Gratien Gabriev, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Gloree watched the wedding of her second eldest brother with minute interest. No matter how Gratien and Luna felt about one another, their marriage had still been arranged. The young lady didn't think it was right for some one to be forced into spending the rest of their life with some one. The bride and groom certainly looked happy enough, but Gloree was certain she'd never come to love any one her father arranged for her to marry.  
  
She had seen -earlier, before the wedding- her father talking with Idris. Both men were smiling and Gloree had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
The feast was lavish, the wines were made from the finest of grapes, and the guests were in a whorl of gaiety. Lord Gabriev had commissioned the gypsies to perform, which lifted Gloree's spirits.  
  
Dolphin, Xellos and Phibrizio danced around the room together again. The girl appeared to be very at peace as she whirled her brother around. Phibby was laughing joyously, his eyes lit with pleasure. Xellos' amethyst eyes were planted on Gloree and she blushed every time he smiled at her. He was wearing her cross -which she'd given him- around his neck and every now and then light hit the sapphire and it shimmered. The bells of the bracelet, likewise, tinkled merrily every time she moved.  
  
Their joy, however, like all good things, ended when what they feared would happen happened.  
  
After the feast, Gabriel stood up with Idris at his side. The room fell silent. Xellos' whole family looked at Lord Gabriev, The gypsy boy could feel his heart pounding within his chest as his mother held him close to her. "T'will be all right," Zelas whispered, "T'will be all right..." He looked at her, terror in his eyes. "Nay, Momma. She's to be married and t'won't be to me." He said sadly. "Oh, Child..."  
  
The boy was right. Gabriel was indeed announcing the impending marriage of his daughter. "I am pleases to share with ye all the news that my only daughter, Gloree, is to wed Idris of Sarasaura. And, seeing as he is quite eager to complete the union, Brother Barthelomey has agreed to marry them tomorrow."  
  
Gloree felt like her heart was being torn to shreds. Tomorrow?! He wanted her to be married tomorrow?! She buried her head in her hands, tears running down her face. Xellos pulled form his momma's grasp and ran from the room. Phibrizio burst into tears. He had come to love Gloree and he didn't understand why she couldn't be with Xellos. Dolphin pulled him into her lap. And she just sat there, singing softly, the child sobbing in her arms.  
  
" You know a dream is like a river   
Ever changin' as it flows   
And a dreamer's just a vessel   
That must follow where it goes   
Trying to learn from what's behind you   
And never knowing what's in store   
Makes each day a constant battle   
Just to stay between the shores.. and   
  
I will sail my vessel   
'Til the river runs dry   
Like a bird upon the wind   
These waters are my sky   
I'll never reach my destination   
If I never try   
So I will sail my vessel   
'Til the river runs dry   
  
Too many times we stand aside   
And let the waters slip away   
'Til what we put off 'til tomorrow   
Has now become today   
So don't you sit upon the shoreline   
And say you're satisfied   
Choose to chance the rapids   
And dare to dance the tide.. yes   
  
And there's bound to be rough waters   
And I know I'll take some falls   
But with the good Lord as my captain   
I can make it through them all.. yes   
  
I will sail my vessel   
'Til the river runs dry   
Like a bird upon the wind   
These waters are my sky   
I'll never reach my destination   
If I never try   
So I will sail my vessel   
'Til the river runs dry..."  
  
Gloree looked at Dolphin, sitting there and smiling her queer little smile. The older girl looked so placid, so peaceful. Gloree wanted to be like that; numb, unfeeling, free of any pain.  
  
  
"What is wrong, My Dear?" Idris' syrupy voice was in her ear. "You seem not pleased." She turned away. "I am not pleased." She said curtly. He grinned. "Why? We are to be married in the morn." Silently, she stared at Dolphin, so empty and free. Nay, she thought, we shan't be married. For I will not be here, come the morrow...  
  
She pushed back her chair. "Excuse me." She strode out of the room, out of the manor and into the evening.  
  
Xellos was sitting in the courtyard, his knees drawn up to his chest. The cross was in his hand and he stared at it.  
  
"I won't marry him." She said softly. Startled, he looked up. "What will yeh do?" He asked solemnly. She sat beside him, her head rested on his shoulder. "Yehr Momma...would she be willing to leave tonight?" He looked at her. "If yeh were to come...mayhaps." "I will come." "Yeh'd do that for me?" "I would. T'is a precious thing, love. And I don't want to waste a day."  
  
He smiled, tears shimmering in his eyes like diamonds. "I will gladly take yeh away from all of this. My family has become so fond of yeh...even Gaav." "And yeh?" "I love yeh, Gloree." A pleased look crossed her face. "I will come to thee by the moonlight. Wait for me."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: the end is nearing. will they make it away? this one's for you, Misha. i hope someday we can all rise above and love will find away to grace every one without the social class obstructions.  
  
the song included is "The River" by Garth Brooks, which i will never own the rights to and if you think i do, you're as crazy as Dolphin...  
  
"When we're torn apart, battered and scarred, love has the grace to save us."  
-Sarah Evans 


End file.
